


A Little Touchy Aren’t We?

by MatchaPlushophile



Series: Succubus, Soldier, My Sister and Suck mah Dick [1]
Category: To Trust an Incubus (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaPlushophile/pseuds/MatchaPlushophile
Summary: Arata complains about nasty aliensAliens call him nastySpitting





	A Little Touchy Aren’t We?

“Can you two stop flirting with each other for five seconds?” Arata said irritably pointing a finger at the two culprits: Chazedel and Harsi. 

“Flirting? How dare you call our serious discussion flirting?” Chazedel said with a toothy grin and not moving from her position leaning over the kitchen counter trailing her fingers along Harsi’s hipbone. The bearded male was sitting on the countertop seemingly enjoying the light caresses and returning them with pets across the blonde female’s nape. 

“Your gross” Arata muttered grabbing a k-cup and putting it into the machine to brew. “Fucking Aliens” he added causing both the incubus and succubus to stare at him for a long moment. He took his cup of coffee once it was done brewing and began drinking it still glancing occasionally over at the couple with a disapproving look in his eye. 

“Do you kiss Raiden with that mouth?” Harsi commented leaning forward as he did and making Arata spit his coffee on his shirt and the floor. “Now who’s being gross?” he added with a chuckle. Chazedel did not laugh but she muffled her face in the crook of her arm to dampen her giggles.

“Shut up!” The scientist growled trying clean himself best he could with a paper towel. His efforts only seemed to amuse the aliens further. He left the kitchen without cleaning up the coffee puddle or getting a second cup to replace the one he’d spat up. 

Yet half an hour later when he was suffering a headache from lack of caffeine he found the mess cleaned an a fresh pot made and waiting for him with a note.

‘Next time, maybe swallow instead of spitting? It’s not just good advice for the bedroom you know- C’


End file.
